


The Summer House

by Vega_Lume



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, if I missed something tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Two horrible families produce two wonderful boys, who then find happiness with each other.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Summer House

**Author's Note:**

> Heero's family is shit.
> 
> This is still a WiP. 
> 
> Not Beta Read.

Started January 22, 2014

The Summer House  
by Vel

The summer was hot and as disgustingly boring as it had been last year. Why his parents dragged him to their vacation home every summer Odin didn’t know. They had to have known he hated it there, he was pretty sure they knew he hated them too but ‘we must keep up proper appearances mustn’t we.’

He sighed and rolled onto his back then absent mindedly swatted a mosquito on his arm with the novel he had brought to read but hadn’t opened yet.

“Blood sucking little bastard,” Odin grumbled as he flicked the tiny corpse off the black and white photo of Steven King on the back of his book.

A glance at his phone to check the time told him that he had been hiding out in the woods for almost four hours, it wasn’t even 10 in the morning, yet it felt like much later. Setting his book down he got to his feet with a groan and dusted the bits of dried leaves and dirt from his pants then turned towards the family ‘cabin’ to get a snack.

“Cabin my ass,” He mumbled under his breath as he stooped to pick his book but as he rose the sound of a truck caught his attention. Most of the wooded area was private property, to hear a vehicle that didn’t belong to his family was rare.

Turning away from the path that led to the cabin, he wound his way through the brush until he came to the edge of a clearing that marked the front of a neighboring property.

His family had been staying here every summer for the last decade, four years of which he had spent hiding out in the woods and he had never once seen another family here and had never gone to any of the neighboring houses before.

The house was in the same style, but it looked smaller than his family’s ten bedrooms, eight and a half bath monstrosity. However, in this area of wealth and excess it was hard to tell.

Following the tree line just as the sounds of the truck stopped he moved around a large group of trees and spotted a beat up turquoise pick-up truck with the bed filled and covered with a stained canvas.

The front door of the house was open and as he watched, each of the windows on the ground floor was opened by hands covered in heavy leather gloves.

Glancing back towards his house he nodded once and stuffed his book in his back pocket then picked his way down the steep pine needle and twig covered slope, it took him several moments and many careful steps before he was on steady ground and when he looked back to the truck he was surprised to see a tall young man with his back to him wearing a baseball cap, a dark shirt and jeans cut off at the knees, tugging at the canvas in the truck bed.

“Hello?” Odin called out and the man at the truck turned in surprise.

“Oh, hello,” He wiped his gloved hands on his jeans. “Something I can help you with?”

“Actually,” Odin answered, taking a few steps closer, “I don’t have anything to do today so I was wondering if you wanted some help.”

The other man’s eyes widened in surprise then he smiled brightly and pulled a glove off, offering his hand, “Duo Maxwell.”

“O… Heero Yuy.” Odin returned accepting the outstretched hand and breathing a secret sight a relief that Duo didn’t notice his little slip up, Odin’s parents were very wealthy and he had his father’s name. His parents cautioned him about revealing his name to strangers for fear that he would be kidnapped.

Heero had been his birth name anyway. They had named him after his mother’s father in hopes that the old man would leave them his money. But when his grandfather learned about their plans he changed his will, writing them out completely. Out of spite his parents changed Heero’s name to Odin a year ago, naming him after his father.

He hated his new name, almost as much as he hated his parents and a summer forced to be around them.

The only reasons he even agreed without a fuss this year was he knew this was the only way he could get away from the girl his parents picked for him to marry and the fact that he knew the woods well enough that he could hide out most of the summer.

“You live around here?” Duo questioned as he climbed into the truck bed and lifted a box down for Heero.

“Not really,” Heero responded as he took the offered box. “My folks are up here for the summer and dragged me along against my will.”

Duo grinned, “My folks used to do that too, drag me up to go skiing every winter.” He jumped down from the truck, “I love the snow but I hate skiing.”

“Mother hates the snow so we only come here in the summer.” Heero laughed as he followed Duo into the house and placed the box where Duo indicated.

It only took the pair twenty minutes to move all the boxes inside and Duo grinned at his new friend. “Well, it certainly took me a lot longer to get it into the truck.”

“Do you need some help unpacking? I could do the kitchen or something?” Heero inquired, not really feeling up to facing his parents yet.

“Hey, you feel like going back to my apartment with me to get another load? The apartment is on the second floor and the place doesn’t have an elevator, but if you’re still willing to help I’d really appreciate it.”

“Where is it?”

“Kingston,” Duo replied. “I’ll feed you,” he added and Heero laughed.

Kingston was a resort community about twenty minutes away. It was pretty slow in the summer but horribly busy in the winter as people came up to ski.

Heero checked his phone; it was barely noon so round trip plus unloading he should be back before his parents expected him for supper.

“Okay,” he agreed with a smile.

“Thanks buddy,” Duo said, clearly relieved that he would have some help.

As they climbed into the truck Heero pulled his book from his back pocket and placed it on the dash.

“Rose Madder?” Duo asked when he saw the title, “Is it any good?”

“Depends on your taste,” Heero replied as he buckled his seatbelt. “It’s my favorite by King.”

“I’m not a big Steven King fan,” Duo said as he started up the truck and turned towards the road.

“Me either, I’ve tried reading some of his other books and only made it through ‘The Dead Zone’. I only started reading ‘Rose Madder’ after one of the house keeper’s left it behind last summer.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Duo admitted. “But the only King books I know are the ones that were made into movies.”

Heero laughed, “that sounds like Dorothy, she always tells me I read too much. ‘Watch the movie, it has sound effects!’” he mimicked her voice in falsetto. “When I told her ‘Rose Madder’ hasn’t been made into a movie she said that it must not be very good.”

“She sounds like fun. Is she your girlfriend?” Duo asked.

“Oh gods no, she’s my cousin and my best friend. Just thinking about her that way is disturbing.”

“I have a friend like that,” Duo chuckled as he merged onto the highway. “His name is Quatre, we’re practically brothers we’ve known each other so long. He felt terrible not being able to help me move but he hurt his back when he fell on the stairs in our building and his boyfriend went into mother hen mode I don’t think Kat’s been able to go pee without Trowa there trying to help.”

Heero snickered then asked, “Our building?”

“Oh yeah, Kat and Tro live on the third floor right above my old place. Somebody spilled something on the stairs, from the smell I think a trash bag leaked. Anyway Kat was leaving for class day before yesterday and slipped. Luckily he was only up four steps and he landed on his butt. Kind of bounced down to the landing, Tro was behind him and laughed until he realized Kat had gotten hurt. I think he’s mother-henning because he feels guilty.”

“If I did that Thea would still be laughing and me,” Heero said as he shifted in his seat. “We went swimming and water skiing in the lake last summer and I damn near drowned. My uncle was driving the boat and I was skiing, something I’m not particularly good at and he knew it. I went under and he left me in his wake, I think he was too drunk to notice. I wasn’t too far from the dock and Thea swam out to me with one of the life preserver things and pulled me to shore, she laughed her ass off the whole time but I think she was secretly pissed at her father. She dislikes her parents just as much as I hate mine.”

“I love my parents, but I hate them too, if that makes sense,” Duo said and Heero nodded. “We had a falling out and I was sort of disowned, I mean they’ve told me they don’t want to see me again, ever, but dad gave me the cottage and some money. He wouldn’t let me see mom but I could hear her crying. My little sister Natalie called me later and told me that mom and dad didn’t want her to talk to me anymore.” Duo sighed, “It’s only been a few months but I hope someday they’ll accept be back.”

“May I ask what you did?” Heero asked his attention fully on his new friend.

“Sure, I told them I’m gay.”

“Really?” Heero blurted in surprise then snapped his mouth shut.

“Well yeah, does it bother you?” Duo inquired, his voice going a little cold.

“No, not at all,” Heero affirmed. “I am, I mean I’ve known I was gay for some time but with my backward family and the school I go to I’ve never dared to tell anyone but Dorothy and my friend Wufei, though I’m sure his girlfriend Delia knows too, but she hasn’t said anything. My folks have got me lined up to marry this girl that I can’t stand and picked out a collage and already plan for me to join my father at his law firm, so I just figured that this is my future and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Duo shook his head sadly, knowing exactly where Heero was coming from. “What do you want to do, other than not marry this girl you can’t stand?”

“Move out, maybe go to a school of my choice, find a boyfriend and have my parents love me for who I am. Doesn’t sound like a lot to ask for, does it?” Heero asked softly. This was the first time he had ever really said it out loud, even to himself.

“No, it doesn’t.” Duo replied knowing all too well how Heero felt. “You can try what I did but there’s no way of knowing how your parents will react.”

“They’ll skin me alive then make me marry Relena anyway, hell; father would probably be in the room on the wedding night just to make sure we consummate the marriage.”

“Eww… hey wait Relena? Relena Peacecraft?” Duo asked.

“Yeah, do you know her?”

“Oh gods, I went to Sheppardton Academy with her brother during my junior year. If she is anything like him I wouldn’t blame you if you went running for the hills as fast as you could. He drove me absolutely bat-shit crazy, the primping, pampered, peacock asshole.”

“Milliardo is a sweetheart compared to his sister, especially since he got married.”

“Married! Who did they arrange to marry him?” Duo exclaimed, appalled that some girl was forced to marry that jerk.

“No one,” Heero snorted in amusement, “he eloped about 6 months ago with a girl he met at collage, I’ve met her a few times, and she’s perfect for him because she won’t put up with his shit.”

“I bet mumsie and dadsie loved that,” Duo chuckled as they exited the highway.

“I think they wanted to freak but I can tell they really like and approve of her, especially since she’s pregnant now, continuing the Peacecraft line and all that.”

“Here we are.” Duo announced and parked the truck behind a small three story apartment building. “If you want I can introduce you to Kat and Tro before we grab the next load,” Duo said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid from the truck.

“I would like to meet them,” Heero replied as he got out of the truck as well.

Duo locked up and led Heero into the building, they we straight up to the third floor and Duo knocked on the door to apartment 3A. A moment later a tall young man with hair covering half his face opened the door.

“That was fast, I wasn’t expecting you back for at least another half an hour.” Trowa said then noticed Heero standing just to the side.

“I had some help unloading, Trowa this is Heero.” Heero stepped forward and shook Trowa’s hand.

“Love, who’s there?” Quatre called from inside and Trowa replied, “its Duo, and he brought a friend.”

“Well, don’t leave them out in the hall. Come in!” Kat shouted sounding a bit peeved and Trowa smiled ushering the pair inside.

“He’s been a bit grumpy since he hurt his back,” Trowa whispered to the pair.

“No, I’ve been flaming pissed since I hurt my back because you won’t even let me take a piss alone,” The blond grouched and Heero and Duo started laughing.

“I told Heero that exact same thing on the way down here,” Duo chuckled, leading Heero into the dining room where Quatre sat at the table studying. “How’s the back?”

“Fatal, if you believe Trowa. If you listen to my doctor I’m just bruised and I have a few stiff muscles, some Tylenol and I’ll be fine.”

“Bruises? Stiff muscles, oh my god Trowa! Do you have the casket picked out yet?” Duo put on, causing both Quatre and Heero to snicker while Trowa blushed a deep red.

“All right, all right I get it. No more mother-henning,” Trowa declared as he stopped behind Quatre and gently began kneading his shoulders.

“Thank you love,” Kat murmured, leaning back so Trowa could kiss him. “Now, come here so I can meet you properly,” He said, beckoning Heero.

They shook hands and Heero joined him at the table when Trowa offered to make tea.

“How did you meet?” Quatre asked as Trowa put on the kettle.

“I had just started to unpack the truck and he just appeared out of nowhere and asked if I wanted some help,” Duo answered and Heero nodded.

“So you just offered to help, not knowing who he was?” Quatre queried.

“Yeah, I mean what’s the worst that could have happened?” Heero replied.

“He could have killed you and scattered your dismembered remains in the woods,” Trowa said morbidly as he set Heero’s tea on the table.

“Oh, har, har,” Duo replied with a roll of his eyes, “a real comedian this one,” he jerked a thumb at Trowa.

“Don’t listen to him; he’s addicted to turn of the century crime novels. His love of them pops up at the strangest of times,” Quatre said smacking Trowa lightly on the arm.

“Truth is, my folks drag me out there every summer and I spend the whole summer hiding out in the woods unless my cousin comes up to visit.”

“That sounds awfully boring,” Quatre supposed after taking a sip of tea. “What do you do when you’re hiding?”

“I read and get eaten alive by mosquitoes.”

“That sounds pleasant,” Trowa commented dryly.

“Oh, it gets better,” Duo added. “His drunken uncle nearly drowned him last year.”

“I’d love to meet your family,” Quatre stated sarcastically and Heero grinned.

“I hate to break up the smooch fest,” Duo interrupted. “But I really need to haul another load of shit to the cabin so I can start unpacking and get settled in.”

“Lead the way,” Trowa replied, and then downed the last of his tea. He kissed Quatre’s soft hair before following Duo and Heero out into the hall.

“Now that there are three of us do you want to take the desk and other larger stuff, seeing how you won’t have any stairs back at the cabin you and Heero should be able to manage,” Trowa remarked as they trudged down the stairs to the second floor.

“Most of the large stuff belongs to the apartment so there really isn’t much left in the way of large things. Are you up to it?” Duo asked as he unlocked the door and led the others inside. “It’s just that desk there,” he pointed to a small wooden desk, “the side table and the TV.”

Heero looked around the small apartment and noted the furniture and another load of sealed boxes and crates. Since everything was packed there was no telling what Duo’s tastes were when it came to decorations and home furnishings.

“If we get creative with the loading, we might be able to get all this to fit in the truck,” Heero said. “Last trip, unless you have more stuff in another room.”

“Nope, this is it,” Duo confirmed. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Okay,” Heero began after a moment of thought, “the desk goes in first on its side, the side table should fit in the space between the desk legs, all the other boxes should fit on or around them and the TV is small enough to fit in the cab with us.”

Trowa grinned, “He’s right, if you pack it in that way you should be able to get everything in and still see over the load.”

“Okay gentlemen,” Duo said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “Let’s get started.”

“Yes sir!” Heero mock saluted then grabbed one end of the desk. Duo chuckled grabbing the other end while Trowa carried the end table, kicking the apartment door closed behind him.

It took the trio four trips to get all the boxes and such down and with Heero’s system they even managed to get the TV in the truck bed as well.

“Thanks Heero,” Duo said happily, pulling Heero into a loose one-armed hug, “and as promised, I owe you a meal.”

“I think you owe him and fair bit more than that,” Trowa said then with a wink and a wave as he strode back into the building.

Duo simply shook his head and popped the passenger side door open for Heero and asked as he climbed in, “any drive-thru place you prefer?” 

“My parents don’t let me eat fast food but last summer Thea brought me a shake from this place that I can’t remember the name of. The cup had red and white stripes on it.”

“Ah! I know the place,” Duo said pulling the truck out of the apartment’s parking lot and into town. “It’s called Iceberg, [1] and their burgers are the best.”

“The only fast food I’ve ever eaten was thanks to Dorothy.” Heero confessed and Duo glanced over at him in surprise.

“My mother is a health food nut; all the meals at home including my school lunch are pretty much just brown rice, steamed vegetables and lean meat. No cheese, nothing fried, no salt or heavy sauces. We don’t even eat bread.”

“Yum,” Duo replied sarcastically and Heero laughed.

“I also go to a private school, the meals served in the cafeteria are a little better than at home but not by much. At least at school I can get dressing on my salad.”

“You’re joking,” Duo wondered in disbelief.

Heero laughed, “Every word is true, I swear.”

“Well, if you ever invite me to dinner at your folks place, I politely decline,” Duo said dryly and Heero smiled, “Here we are.”

Duo parked the truck around the side of a low white building with red trim. It had a simple white sign on a pole topped with a gold star and the roof had an interesting zigzag design.

“What would you like?” Duo asked as he turned off the truck.

“I wouldn’t know- a burger I suppose,” Heero replied hesitantly.

“Want me to pick something for you?” Duo asked. “I’ve tried pretty much everything on the menu here.”

“Sure,” Heero laughed.

“You allergic to anything?” Duo asked as they climbed from the truck.

“Nope.”

Duo grinned, “Why don’t you find a table where we can see the truck and I’ll go in get the food.”

“Okay,” Heero agreed and turned towards the umbrella shaded picnic tables while Duo pulled open the restaurant door.

“Hi Duo,” The cheery blonde girl at the counter greeted, “You want your usual?”

“Hey Lindy [2],” Duo smiled, “Yes my regular and a number 1 with a medium fries and swap the soda for a mini shake.”

“Sure thing, what flavor?” Lindy inquired as she registered the order.

“Um, chocolate I guess,” Duo replied and Lindy looked up.

“You don’t know?”

“Well, I didn’t think to ask, and he doesn’t eat a lot of junk food so I don’t know what he would like.”

Lindy grinned knowingly, “Why don’t you get caramel instead, it’s not as rich as the chocolate.”

“Okay, I trust you,” Duo stated seriously and Lindy giggled.

She added the shake to the order then leaned towards the microphone, “One Iceburger, one Pastrami burger, one mini Butterfinger shake, one mini caramel shake and two medium fries.” Turning back to Duo she asked, “Anything else?”

He shook his head no so Lindy totaled the order, “$17.45”

Duo gave her a twenty and she gave him his change then scribbled his name on the receipt. “I’ll page you when it’s ready.”

“Thanks hun,” Duo replied then went back outside to join Heero at the table.

“They’ll page me when the order’s ready,” Duo said in reply to Heero’s questioning look.

“How long have you lived in the area?” Heero asked as Duo sat on the edge of a bench.

“Almost two years now. I moved up here after high school and found a job right away. I stayed with Kat for a while until I found an apartment.”

“Where do you work?” Heero asked.

“Howard’s Auto Body and Glass, best place in town to get your car fixed,” Duo said in a tone that made it sound like a commercial. “Mostly I’m on clean up though, helping to keep the shop safe and organized, that sort of thing. I can’t do any body work until I’m certified technician and that won’t happen until I finish school.”

“How long until you’re finished with that?” Heero asked but before Duo could answer he was paged.

“I’ll be right back,” Duo announced then dashed inside to get their food. When he got back he set the tray between them and waited as they sorted out their food then answered Heero’s question. “I’ll be done with my auto technician training in October, after that I’m thinking of either taking the collision course or the diesel course. I haven’t decided yet, I’m hoping to squeeze the motorcycle course in there too at some point.”

“Sounds like you really like the work,” Heero observed before taking a bite of his sandwich.

“I love it,” Duo replied with a smile. “I honestly can’t see myself doing anything else.”

“I hope I can find something like that someday,” Heero murmured with a touch of sadness in his voice. “Becoming a lawyer has been forced on me for so long that I’ve never had the chance to learn what I really want to do.”

“Is there anything in your life you enjoy?” Duo asked gently his own food momentarily forgotten.

Heero was thoughtful for several long moments as he twirled a fry between his fingers. “I did a lot of track and field sports growing up and I like my friends but I only get to see them at school, I also like to read. That’s about it.”

“That really sucks,” Duo said suddenly looking very sad.

“It’s okay,” Heero soothed leaning across the table to comfort his new friend.

“I wish I could help you,” Duo replied honestly looking down at his food.

“You are helping,” Heero remarked with a smile. “You bought me my first burger and saved me from being a meal for mosquitoes.”

Duo chuckled weakly, “So do you like it? Your first burger I mean.” he asked as he picked up his shake and took a sip of the melting treat.

“Oh yes,” Heero managed around a mouthful. “The shake is good too.”

“I’m glad, I didn’t know which flavor you would like best,” Duo admitted.

“Maybe we can come back again before I go back home and I can try another flavor,” Heero wondered then looked away. “Never mind,” he said in quiet embarrassment, “I don’t have any money to pay for it.”

“You don’t get an allowance?” Duo asked in surprise.

“No, I don’t get any spending money of my own and I’m not allowed to have a job. If I need clothing or things for school I have to tell my father and he buys them if he thinks the purchase is necessary.”

“How does he expect you to support yourself and a wife?”

“He wants me to stay dependent on him so he can control what I do. I’m supposed marry Relena and to go to college then join him in the office. All my money for as long as he lives has to come from him.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“I know but it won’t be that way forever. As soon as I go away to school Dorothy is going to help me. Her father isn’t so tight with money, she says she’s been setting some aside for me ever since my parent’s announced my ‘betrothal’ to Relena.”

“I take it your cousin doesn’t like Relena either.”

“They went to elementary and middle school together, they were best friends but then they started high school where I go and Relena saw me. When she found out I was Dorothy’s cousin she tried to get her to persuade me to date her but Dorothy flat out refused. She already knew I was gay then.” Heero paused to take a few swallows of his shake then continued, “They fought a lot, then Relena suddenly stopped and left her alone, they haven’t spoken in months. I think she believes that they will be friends again after we get married.”

“You’re not going to marry her, are you?”

“I’m still trying to get out of it, but the wedding isn’t for two years so I have time to figure things out.”

“Waiting until Relena is old enough?”

“She’ll be 18 in April; she’s actually older than I am by almost a year. However, her parents want to wait until she graduates and she still has two years to go.”

“Two years?” Duo exclaimed in surprise. “How many times was she held back?”

“Just once back in elementary school. The story is they moved partway through the school year and she fell so far behind that she had to start the year over but Dorothy told me Relena bit her first grade teacher and was expelled so they had to move because her parents were embarrassed.”

Duo burst out laughing nearly dropping his burger in the grass and Heero’s stomach fluttered, Duo’s laughter was amazing.

Duo’s laughter calmed to a chuckle then died quickly when he saw the look of affection on Heero’s face, with his heart suddenly pounding he looked away and crumpled up his burger wrapper.

“It’s getting late, I think we should head back,” he said dropping the wrapper on their tray. Heero’s smile faltered and he nodded cleaning up his trash too.

After dumping the tray they climbed back in the truck and started back to the cabin. The ride was quiet, neither knowing what to say.

Heero felt like he had offended his friend somehow but didn’t know what he had done.

While Duo was mentally kicking himself for panicking, ‘Heero is too young, just 16, he’s 4 years younger than you’ his mind kept saying while his heart shouted back ‘shut up!’ He didn’t know which to trust. Though they had only known each other for a few hours he had this overwhelming desire to wrap Heero up and make him happy always. But knowing he had no way to do so had left him with a painful feeling in his stomach.

He couldn’t just have Heero move in, he was under age and by law would be forced to go back to his parents while Duo, being 20, would probably get in trouble, maybe even end up in jail. He also had no way to support another person, not while he was still paying for school.

“I’m sorry,” Heero said suddenly and Duo glanced over at him. He looked miserable.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Duo said earnestly. “I just…” he stopped as he tried to find the words, “damn.” He pulled to truck onto the shoulder and turned to Heero. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why are you mad at me?” Heero asked, looking down at his lap.

“I’m not,” Duo replied softly as he took Heero’s chin and gently turned his head so they were facing each other. “I panicked and didn’t know how to fix it then, but I do now,” he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Heero’s.

The teen gasped against his mouth then pressed closer as Duo slid his fingers into his hair. They kissed until they were both gasping for breath and Heero was nearly sitting in Duo’s lap.

“I think we should get going before a cop pulls up to see what we’re doing,” Duo said with a goofy smile on his face.

Heero nodded not trusting his voice as he slid back to the passenger side and bucked his seatbelt.

Duo pulled back on the road and continued the drive back to the cabin. By the time they made it back they had cooled down a little but would smile at each other every time they noticed the other man looking.

It was just after 3pm when they pulled into Duo’s driveway. After parking the truck Duo went to unlock the door while Heero released the bungee cords holding down the tarp that covered the truck bed.

“Want me to lift the boxes down?” Heero asked as Duo approached.

“Sure,” Duo replied helping Heero climb into the truck. After finding secure footing he started handing the boxes down to Duo who placed then safely on the ground.

Once all the small boxes were down Heero jumped out and they starting shifting the boxes into the house. After all the small things were out of the way they carried the heavy things in together.

“I’m glad that’s done,” Duo declared as he wiped his sweaty face with his sleeve.

“Mother just texted me, I better get home,” Heero said suddenly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Okay,” Duo replied as he walked Heero to the door. “You be careful walking back.”

“I will. Can I come back tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Duo replied.

Heero started for the woods only to stop a few feet away, he turned then and sauntered back up to Duo leaning in to kiss him soundly, he then ran back to the edge of the woods. “See you tomorrow,” he called out then disappeared.

Duo’s goofy grin returned as he went back in his house shutting the door behind him.

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Iceberg is a real restaurant.
> 
> 2 - If you have read my GW Holiday Arc or GW Christmas fic 'Secret Santa' then you have already met my Lindy, however this is technically her first ever appearance in one of my fics.


End file.
